The Seduction of Fire
by Neamh
Summary: [AU KBattousai incomplete] She embraced her fate. He was replused by the sheer insanity of his own. Could she really be the one to end it all? [chapter three]
1. echoes etched in silence

**the seduction of fire**

**by eve**

**prologue**

_echoes etched in silence_

  
  
It's a fire,  
These dreams they pass me by,  
The salvation I desire,  
Keeps getting me down.

            Portishead

            **W**hisperscrept out of the blanket of the night's sky and danced through the forest. Taunting, they kept speaking to her, trying to force her to listen. Her eyes closed, her mind briefly traveling back to a time where her mother still lived and she knew how to understand her surroundings. _Blood_, the whispers sang gleefully like children and their rhymes. _Blood spill, blood spill. Blood's going to spill soon._ Her eyes snapped open and what resembled a cry escaped her lips. Her breath became heavy.

            "Kaoru-chan?"

             Her eyes snapped open and she turned slightly to be greeted by a pair of worried jade eyes. A warm hand reached out and placed itself on her shoulder.

            "You should be resting, Kaoru-chan. Enishi will have my hide if you don't."

            A soft chuckle left the tip of her lips as she burrowed herself further into the warmth of her blankets. She pushed a few strands of hair away from her face. "I'm fine," she murmured.

            Makimachi Misao leaned forward, chin resting on her hands. Kaoru could sense her friend's concern. She sighed softly. Kaoru's eyes shifted to the window again, watching the branches of the trees dance with the wind. How long had she been here? Weeks, months maybe? She bit her lip. She was becoming restless. She needed to get of this place.

            "Tomorrow morning," Misao answered for her. "They said that your vitals were fine, but you need to take it easy for a bit. The doctors say that you'll be confined to a wheelchair for a bit."

            She snorted. "Wonderful."

            Misao laughed. "You're acting like a little girl. And everyone knows that you _never_ stay confined to anything. That's what makes you, Kaoru."

            Kaoru reached over and ruffled the younger girl's hair with a small smile. She leaned back with a soft sigh. "You know me so well sometimes…"

            "Hai, I do. So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

            Kaoru's expression darkened. The whispers began to invade her mind again. Children dancing in circles. Round and round, dancing over bodies and singing. The whispers became louder. _Blood spill. Blood spill. Every'ere a blood spill._ Laughter was faint. The whispers began to fade.

            "It's over," she finally spoke.

            Misao jumped. "What do you mean?"

            She turned back to the window, eyes closing. Sleep began to stake his claim on her. Comfort. She leaned back into her pillows, speaking quietly.

            "The first has passed. There's going to be more to come."

            _We dance in the wind. We dance in the stars. Make due to the promise and I shall find you…_

Spirit taunting. Seemed to be happening a lot lately. He bent over and grabbed the burnt music box, balancing it in his hands. Child. Four even. They had let them get away with murder… 

            Too easy.

"It seemed way too fuckin' easy."

            His companion said nothing, amber eyes still glittering with fierce intensity that he had used in taking the lives in the battle that had occurred upon the eve. He watched as the other man ran a long finger against the blade of his sword, fresh blood clinging to his sweat-matted skin. He watched in fascination as the man brought his finger to his lips and slowly licked the blood off.

            "It isn't over yet."

            The man motioned for him to follow. 

            "We still have to find the girl."

            Yuikishiro Enishi watched the sleeping girl in front of him. She laid burrowed beneath the covers, oblivious to what was going on in the world outside her room. _Or was she_, he mused. He stepped into the room and sat in the empty chair where Misao had occupied only moments ago. He had urged the younger girl to take a break, the dark circle under her eyes evidence of how tired she was. Kaoru meant this much to all of them. The accident was still fresh in his mind. 

**Blood. So much. Blood.**

Strong Kaoru, brave Kaoru, stepping in the lines of fire to protect those she had come to call her family… whom he came to call his own _family_. Doomed to carry a burden that could only be her own… She had nearly lost her own life in protecting them and for that alone, he didn't think he could ever forgive himself.

            "You need to stop." **Firm. Sure. Warm and understanding.**

He looked down to see the most beautiful pair of cerulean blue eyes looking up at him. He leaned back into his chair, his hand creeping into hers. A soft smile curved onto her lips as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Silk ebony strands fell into a pool around her and as a habit, he reached over and pushed them out of he face. She gave him a gentle, but scolding smile.

            "I'm not a child, Enishi. Nor am I an invalid."

            He sighed, gently taking her small hand in his own. A flicker of emotion in her eyes caused him to jump and withdrawal. _I can't help but be afraid of her…_ She reached out and gently brushed his hair out of his face, like a mother to her own child.

            "I'm worried about you," he confessed. "You were in here for so long, Kaoru. I can't help but wonder what it's going to be like for you out there… especially with those people who are after you."

            He got no response for her. He tried again. "Kaoru, there are men… men whose powers go beyond controlling the undead. They search for the priestess. **_I fear for your life!_**"  

            She looked at him, eyes burning with a passionate anger he had never seen before. "You should fear for nothing but your own," she responded quietly. "You are my family, but let me be the one to worry about my own burden."

            Kaoru took his hand into her own. 

            "Let them come for me."

**Author's Notes:**

_This is a strange idea that I've had in my head for awhile now. So I've finally ended the need to put it on paper. In terms of posting, WKUA will still hold priority but both stories will maintain a sort of rotating schedule._

_            Plot-wise, there are of a lot of X1999 themes within the story. Obviously this is an AU, but I will still try to keep some of the RK series themes in the story. Kaoru is the main focus of the story and her paring with Battousai will be the main relationship in the story. Misao and Aoshi flow in line next. There will be other appearances in the story, so stay tuned on the that front._

_            With content, I urge you to pay attention to the R rating. Staying true to my reputation of a dark writer in the Gundam world, I figured I might give it a whirl in the RK universe. So all and all, review please!_


	2. shadow of the sun

**the seduction of fire**

**by eve**

**disclaimer: **_I do not claim any ownership to Rurouni Kenshin, but if anyone's willing… a towel-claded Battousai would be a very nice package in my mailbox._

**warning:**_ Very violent imagery ahead with themes such as murder and suicide involved. A lot of evilness in this chapter, people!_

**chapter one**

_shadow of the sun_

  
**  
** Unable so lost,  
I can't find my way,  
Been searching, but I have never seen,  
A turning, a turning from deceit.

            Portishead

            **_M_**_y memories are blurred. Mere fragments, pieces… broken and distorted. I don't remember much. A name, maybe. The color of someone's eyes…my mother maybe? All I know is this my destiny. To fight, to protect, and to die… I am know as the Priestess and nothing more._

_                                                                                    - Session I, Kamiya Kaoru: Age 14 _

            Her fingers danced over the scared symbols etched in the skin of the dead man. Blood was caked to the corner of his mouth and she could see how he died… **over and over again**. Amber eyes, cold and haunting, the raising of a sword that gleamed like the moon's eerie light. She sighed and withdrew her hand from the body. So it was true then. They were looking for her.

            "Kaoru?"

            "Hmm?"

            "We should leave the area. We've been here far too long."

            She looked up at Enishi, lips contorting into a frown. Her hands traced over the symbols once more, her eyes wandering around the area. "This deliberate. He won't come back. I was meant to find this body."

            Enishi's eyes widened in surprise. Kaoru raised a slender eyebrow. _You didn't think that I'd find out_, she mused quietly. She stood up, brushing her hands on her pants. 

            "He could be watching," Enishi murmured, oblivious to the fact that Kaoru had indeed heard him and that she did have some idea to what he was hiding from her. Kaoru winced as she stepped back to survey her surroundings once more. _There's no fucking way I'm going back to that goddamn wheelchair._

"He's not," she responded. "It's too obvious."

            "Kaoru…"

            She ignored him, taking another step back. Kaoru pulled off a glove from her right hand and pulled out an ofada, muttering a chant. A low blue light began to shimmer around her open and palm and then she released the ofada, the light brightening and surrounding the entire area. **handprints… blood… the screams. bodies, so many bodies… **

            She frowned. "You didn't tell me Battousai was the one after me."

            **Water cleanses. Fire burns.**

            "You weren't supposed to find out," Enishi tried. She could detect the nervousness in his voice. Her vision focused. Blood covered every inch of the wall in front of her. The curb was scorched, the bleakness of the black ash covering the ground like dying shadows. Her eyes followed the pattern the spell the ofada released. Battousai had help. Great. More things to worry about, more tracks to cover. A slow smirk briefly crossed her lips. However, it didn't mean Battousai understood what he had gotten into.

            Kill her wasn't exactly the simplest of things to do or understand.

            **Water drowns. Fire spreads.**

            "Why didn't you tell me Battousai had been sent to find me?"

            "You needed to recover. You **still **need to recover."

            She turned towards her companion, her eyes darkening. Her expression was dangerous. She motioned with a wave of her hand. "Make sure this is clean. Contact Misao-chan. She knows what to do."

            "But-"

            Her lips curved into a something that resembled a smile.

            "Let him come."

            _Bring it on, Battousai. I promise you a wild ride._

            _I see my mama in my dreams sometimes, laughing and smiling. There are two others as well, faces and names…**Papa?** I can't remember. I dream… It's dark. Very dark. I see blood and sakura blossoms. I cry in my dreams. **Mama? **It hurts too. I want to remember names, but I can't. Sometimes I see my mother's body. Mama's eyes were so blue. And then I see the flames… Only blood and sakura blossoms."_

- _Session XIV, Kamiya Kaoru: Age 6_

            "Sometimes I wonder about you, Battousai."

            He grunted and didn't even bother to turn around, leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed and he began to focus his mind on the energies in the surrounding area. He heard the rustle of clothing and then paper, and then cocked one eye open. He was greeted by a manila folder, papers trying to escape.

            "What's this?"

            "Information. On the girl."

            "From who?"

            The response was a growl. He perked up at the more movement in the area, but said nothing. He reached out and grabbed the file, the papers flying out. His eyes caught two names and several words… **Shinomori, Haijime… cold, dead… in the river… neighbors heard screams… body… daughter was five… disappeared from hospital… therapy. **

            __

             Briefly, his eyes flickered with something akin to some sort of emotion. His hand reached up and touched his heart forcing himself to calm down. Weakness. Humanity. Two qualities he could not afford in the business of assassination. But somewhere inside himself, his intuition was telling him to stay away… he was going to get involved.

            "I can't tell you."

            He pushed himself away from the wall. "You never can."

            "Battousai?"

            He said nothing, disappearing into the shadows as quickly as he came.

            "BATTOUSAI!"

            _It'll have to get done. No matter how involved, I get…_

            _They're my family to say the least. I'd still be on the streets if it weren't for Kaoru and Enishi. They're my family and I wouldn't trade them in for the world. My family…**I'd die for them.**_

                                                                        - _Session XXIV, Makimachi Misao: Age 13_

            So she was supposed to be watching the Battousai. Okay, small guy with red hair and wicked glowing eyes. Check. Weird person that she couldn't tell whether or not it was a man or a woman handing a file on Battousai a file on Kaoru-chan. Check. A slow smirk crossed her lips. This was way too easy. Not only did she have the spy gig under her belt, but her computer hacking skills were phenomenal a la Kaoru. So the information that Battousai had gotten for whatever group was trying to kill Kaoru was merely the stupid police report that had been filed. 

            She leaned back against the wall as the Battousai passed. God bless ki control. The thing was she knew that he would still sense her… she just had to play it like a squirrel or bird or something rather. No biggie. She could hear Enishi's sneer in the back of her head. _Don't fuck it up kid. She was in the hospital long enough. Fuck it up and I'll kill you._

Which is why she told him to shove it where the sun don't shine.

            He pissed the hell out of her. Him and his stupid obsession with Kaoru-chan. She knew the older girl tried nothing to think about, especially in her predicament. But Kaoru-chan had confided in her once or twice that there were times were it **pissed the hell out of her**. Kaoru-chan's nasty temper only came when she was dealing with Enishi. The idiot coddles her too much. Enough to drive someone up the wall.

            Speaking of which, she jumped and grabbed the ledge to lift herself over. Tokyo's skyline glittered quietly, lights jumping place to place and forming a scheme of colors. It's peaceful almost… the people of Tokyo had no damn idea what was going on. It was kind of sad, in away…

            A whisper of voices and slight rustle of clothing caught her attention and she crouched back into the shadows. And she strained to hear---

            **She won't let us in… you know that…**

**            I could care less.**

**            You're full of it. You care.**

**            I'm going to kill her.**

**            You won't be able. Why did you alert the others to hire Battousai?**

**            The chase…**

_The chase_, Misao's eyes widen… _Oh god… _

            **Kaoru… Kaoru… Kaoru…**

The world started to spin and she felt a shearing pain in her side. Misao lunged forward as if she was fighting an invisible opponent. **mama…papa, please stop… stop/stop/stop/s/t/o/p/… don't hurt her… memories… blue eyes.**

**            b----l----u----e--------e----y----e----s**

_What's happening to us?_

**Author's Notes:**

Yep. I'm intentionally trying to confuse all of you. ^_^ I promise the story will be understanding-worthy. Seriously. The story's turning out the way I planned, so I'm happy. WKUA's next part will be due out soon, I'm still fine tuning. It's turning to be really depressing… Megumi's going a tiny bit, well nuts. But give it a couple more days. Review please! 


	3. painting the ocean black

the seduction of fire  
  
disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership to Rurouni Kenshin, but if  
anyone's willing. a towel-claded Battousai would be a very nice package in  
my mailbox.  
  
warning: Just Enishi being an idiot, completely harmless. This is the non-  
violent chapter, I suppose.  
  
chapter two  
painting the ocean black  
  
Enter and rejoice this pedestal,  
Where the rainbows hide,  
Your destiny,  
Mystery of all time.  
Portishead  
  
Everybody has their days, I certainly have mine. I'm not perfect; god knows  
I have my fair share of skeletons in the closet. But certain things remain  
the same. I have my responsibilities. It's not like I can all of the sudden  
stop being who I am.  
Session XXVIX: Kamiya Kaoru, Age 19  
  
Wake up, Misao.  
  
Mama?  
  
Wake up, Misao. Everything is alright.  
  
Misao's eyes snapped open, her breathing erratic and her fists  
clenching the blankets skewed around her waist. She was sweating  
unbearably. What happened? Where the hell was she?  
  
I'M GOING TO KILL HER  
  
"Kaoru," she choked out. "Kaoru!"  
  
Gentle hands pried the blankets from her fists and she found herself  
pulled into a warm embrace.  
  
"I'm fine," came the soothing reply.  
  
Misao pulled back slightly, her eyes drinking in the comforting sight  
of Kaoru. She looked worn, dark circles under her eyes and worry lines  
etched in her forehead. Guilt began to eat at her. How could she forget?  
How could she forget what Kaoru had been through?  
  
"I'm fine," Kaoru repeated softly. She pulled Misao back into her  
arms. "You on the other hand are not. I want you to sleep, Misao-chan. You  
need to sleep."  
  
Misao buried herself in the older girl's embrace, seeking comfort in  
the scent of lingering jasmine. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I failed you."  
  
Kaoru brushed her sweat-matted hair out of her face. "You didn't fail me."  
  
"Hai. Hai, I did fail you," Misao answered feverishly. She could feel the  
tears threatening to spill. "I failed you."  
  
Kaoru tightened her embrace. "You're alive," she answered simply.  
"That's what matters to me."  
  
The tension briefly left Misao. "I don't wanna dream tonight. Will  
you take the dreams away?"  
  
She felt Kaoru ease her back into bed, pulling the covers around her.  
A smile graced her lips as she felt Kaoru brush a kiss against her  
forehead.  
  
"Sleep," she murmured softly. "Just sleep."  
  
~~~  
  
Will you take the dreams away?  
  
Kaoru shut the door to Misao's room with a quiet click. She leaned back  
against the door, her eyes closed tightly.  
  
Will you take the dreams away?  
  
"You coddle her too damn much."  
  
Her eyes opened slowly and she was greeted by the unwanted presence of  
Enishi. Enishi stood against the opposite wall, his gaze dropping as she  
looked up.  
  
"And you were supposed to be helping her," she responded flatly.  
  
She pushed herself away from the door and started towards her own room down  
the hall. She didn't feel like dealing with him at this particular moment.  
  
"Someone needed to be watching you."  
  
She stopped and whirled around. "I'm not a goddamn piece of glass, Enishi."  
  
"You-"  
  
She lifted a hand. "You want to be useful to me. Leave me to deal with  
myself alone."  
  
"Kaoru-"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Kaoru-"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Goddamn it, Kaoru!" Enishi reached and grabbed her by the wrist, pushing  
her against the wall. "You're your own fucking worst enemy."  
  
Will you take the dreams away?  
  
"You know who attacked the kid," he continued. "And you're going to do  
something stupid. You'll drown-"  
  
Watch the sea, Kaoru. Watch the sea. It will be your greatest strength and  
your greatest enemy.  
  
\  
Suddenly, Enishi fell to his knees with his hand around his throat. He was  
struggling to breathe.  
  
"Go," she murmured dangerously. "Go and find the information on Hajime  
Saitou liked I asked you to."  
  
Will you take the dreams away?  
  
And as she entered the sanctuary of her room and passed her vanity, she  
noticed that her eyes were silver.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Before anyone jumps the gun about WKUA, I'm going to say this once  
and once only. Right now, I'm writing an author's note that is going to  
explain what exactly is going to happen with the story. No, no. I'm not  
discontinuing it. I'm going to be rewriting chapters seven and eight  
because I wasn't happy with them. Obviously, there was a hiatus with the  
fic and this one as well. But the fact is. Real life. Again, I'm not going  
to get into it now but I'll talk about it in WKUA.  
  
This fic is going to take priority as of now. I like this fic. In  
fact, I've been in love with this idea and actually have several chapters  
written but I want to do this fic right. Don't worry, it won't be slow. And  
yes, I have finally gotten over being angry with ff.net. And if the  
formatting does in fact, suck. I apologize, but know I hate it too. It's  
ff.net's fault.  
  
Anyhow, thank you to all of you who have stuck with this story thus  
far.  
  
You're in for a ride. 


	4. from the shadows he rises

****

the seduction of fire

__

I can't understand myself anymore but I'm still feeling lonely feeling so unholy…- Portishead

****

chapter three

from the shadows he rises

The night reeked of sex and sweat and all you could see as you entered the club were miles upon miles of grinding bodies. For once he was glad he was away from the crowd of grinding bodies and tucked away in a quiet booth in the VIP lounge. He could hold onto the remnants of his sanity this way.

Almost.

Through a part in the crowd, a familiar figure made his way towards the booth. He gripped his drink, in attempt to control his annoyance. But he could help it. He never did like Takasugi.

The taller man grinned and leaned forward, his eyes gleaming with deviance. 

"They say that if you make an enemy of her, she could drown you in your nightmares."

He snorted and lifted his drink to his lips, savoring the feel of the burning path the vodka took down his throat. His free hand settled under the table, his fingers brushing against his sword as he fought down the urge to slit his companion's throat open. 

His companion smirked at his unease. "I missed you too, Battousai."

He growled. His finger gripped the hilt painfully. "Fuck you, Takasugi."

The other man chuckled and motioned the waitress to bring him another drink. "Katsura-san is very curious to why you took up this job."

He didn't answer. His eyes lingered onto the file in front of him. Information, he mused. Katsura always had a knack for knowing when he need something, but it always came with a price. He sighed softy, watching as Takasugi pulled the waitress into his lap. The girl shifted and her blouse opened slightly, giving him a blatant view of her breasts.

"You're a pretty one. Can I give you a call later?"

The young woman giggled, sending a meaningful glance towards his seat. "I don't know…"

He sent a dangerous glare in return. He couldn't be bothered with women right now. "Takasugi," he warned.

Takasugi pouted and sent the giggling waitress off with a sloppy kiss, returning his attention to an agitated Battousai.

"So, let's talk then."

Battousai growled, but said nothing. He was squeezing the life out of the hilt at his side. Takasugi grinned and leaned forward, pushing the file across the table.

"Katsura-san has a particular interest in meeting with the girl."

He narrowed his eyes. "I never said I was going to take it."

The latter waved his hand in huff. "I forgot how much of a pisser you are. Besides, I never said that he wanted you take a job. He merely wants to meet with the girl."

His hand released the hilt of his sword. "Iie. I have my orders. You of all people know that I always carry out my orders."

"Yeah, yeah. Especially with that sword shoved up your ass."

He had enough then. This meeting had obviously been a waste of his time. But then why had he come? He had long ago stopped working for Katsura, but-

He shook his head, his bangs falling across his eyes. It was the girl. It had to be the girl. It had to be so odd twist of-

"Just look at the file, man."

And he left with it tucked safely under his arms.

~_~

__

Life was cruel.

Kaoru found herself outside, tucked in the corner of her balcony floor and staring an empty carton of cigarettes. She welcomed the icy air against her skin, a reminder that she hadn't lost the ability to feel. She closed her eyes, forcing all thoughts to be buried in the back of her head. Just five minutes, she mused. Just five minutes of silence. Suddenly, a blanket was draped over her shoulders.

A smile graced her lips. "You should be in bed, Misao."

The younger girl let out an unladylike snort and slid down next to her. She pulled a corner of the blanket of her own shoulders and inched closer to her. "I know. I heard you and Enishi."

"Gomen ne," Kaoru murmured, her fingers tracing over the carton in avid fascination. "He was being such an idiot…"

"So what else is new? He misled us all these years…"

She chuckled. "I still think you harbor some secret crush on him."

Misao shot up, her eyes wide with disgust. "Ew. Ew. Can say ew?"

Kaoru gave her friend a rare smile. "It was just an observation."

"Yeah, right. So-"

"I want you to go to Kyoto," she interrupted, shifting so she could face her friend. The cigarette carton fell from her fingertips, momentarily forgotten.

"What?" Misao's eyes were wide in surprise.

Kaoru ignored her outburst. "You have family there, visit them. Take a break, you definitely need it."

Misao held up a hand, her eyes darkening. "You know I don't exactly like what's left of my family, Kaoru-chan. There's a catch. Right?"

She sighed and nodded, closing her eyes briefly. "I want you to watch your health. Not only are you important to me as _family_, Misao. I-"

"You don't trust Enishi," the other girl murmured.

Kaoru shook her head and picked up the cigarette carton once more. She bit her lip. "I want you to be my eyes and ears in Kyoto. I want you to take in all the information you can get. Use all of our channels."

Misao nodded slowly, her gaze apprehensive. "What's really wrong, then?"

She recognized the other girl's silent questions almost immediately. The emotional signal was threatening to choke her. Kaoru placed a gentle hand on Misao's arm.

"I don't want to worry you. I'll be fine here, I promise. There's just some loose ends I need to tie up. I'll join you later. And besides, I may not trust Enishi but he won't let anything happen to me."

Yet.

Misao nodded, satisfied with her answer. "I'll leave first thing tomorrow then."

"Good," Kaoru murmured. "Good."

__

Because tomorrow I meet Battousai.

~_~

"So Kamiya-san, can you tell me about your parents? And perhaps your brother as well?"

*silence*

"Kamiya-san?"

"I have nobody."

- Police Interview Session XXVI, Case XX236853R

****

~_~

Author's Notes:

Good things come to those who wait. ^_^. I promise. I want to thank all the reviewers again. Thank so very much for staying with me, I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate all of your support. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Extra glomps to Nemo, who I absolutely adore! Go read her stuff, it's brilliant! *glomps Nemo*

Next chapter, I will get into the heart of the background of everybody's favorite raccoon girl. All questions will be answered, I promise. And no flashbacks required either… I'm too pissed at the formation of ff.net. If a moderator reads this, honestly guys! I miss my formatting.

Other than that, review please!


End file.
